Haze
by alexysmichele
Summary: It's a sweltering summer day and things start to heat up in 221B. Smut.


**A/N: It was requested that I turn chapter 5 of my drabble collection into a longer fic. Smut ahead!**

Sherlock's mind was blank. The unusual oppressive summer heat left his brain feeling dull and sluggish and there was little else to do but sprawl limply across the sofa. Thinking was out of the question.

A stale breeze trailed lazily through the open windows, circulating more hot air throughout the room rather than bringing in cool relief from the scorching weather. The muted drone of traffic and whispering wind passed over him, only penetrating his mind as a quiet buzzing static.

Sherlock stretched more fully on the sofa and inhaled. _Hell, it even _smelled_ hot_. The air was thick with humidity and no amount of wind or fanning could prevent the rivulets of sweat from dripping off his forehead. His skin stuck uncomfortably to the leather cushions beneath him.

The floorboards creaked and Sherlock opened his eyes to find John walking by, freshly showered, rubbing his damp hair with the towel in one hand. Like Sherlock, he was dressed only in pants to keep cool, trying to maintain even the tiniest sense of modesty. Sherlock was sorely tempted to throw every modicum of decency out the door and lounge about stark naked. It was too bloody hot for clothes.

Sherlock watched through hooded eyes as John tossed the towel over a kitchen chair and prepared a glass of iced tea. Even for John, a man who loved a hot cuppa, the heat was too overbearing for a proper cup of tea. John wandered back into the sitting room, ice cubes clinking against the glass, and swiped an arm over his already dewy brow. Sherlock snaked out a hand and grabbed John by the wrist. He pulled him down, careful to prevent an upended cup, so he lay stretched out on top of Sherlock.

"Bit hot for this, isn't it?" John commented but made no move to shift away. He set the glass on the floor beside the sofa.

Sherlock ignored him and nuzzled his neck and breathed in the fresh, minty scent of _his_ John. He trailed his hands up and down John's shower-cooled skin and idly traced the contours of his back.

John relaxed further and slid bonelessly down Sherlock's body. They fit comfortably, pressed chest to chest, hips to hips, legs entwined together. John felt Sherlock's lips rest softly against his hair and sighed contentedly. Moments like these were rare; Sherlock lacked his usual sharp edges and harsh coldness. He was warm and pliant and still. John feathered small kisses across Sherlock's neck and chest and lightly nipped at his jaw. Sherlock released a quiet breath and pulled John closer, disregarding the sweltering heat in favor for the blissful weight of John's body against his. John tilted his head up and brought their mouths together in a chaste, sweet kiss. Sherlock deepened it and teased John's lips with his tongue.

John hummed but pulled back. "I have an idea." He leaned over and reached for the tea, taking a sip and sucking an ice cube into his mouth. Sherlock watched curiously with a heavy lidded gaze, eyes heated and flickering to John's lips. John smiled down at him and gave him a peck on the nose before he dipped his head and pressed cool, open-mouthed kisses to Sherlock's jaw, deliberately allowing ice to slide against skin. Sherlock shivered at the icy shock and groaned at the sensation of John's cold mouth against his overheated body.

Slowly, John teased Sherlock, nibbling gently beneath his jaw. He drew back and watched the ice glide down the long, pale column of Sherlock's neck. Small droplets peppered his skin and dripped lazily to his clavicle and chest. John's lips pursued the trail and captured the beads of water with his tongue. Sherlock hissed when John sucked at the slope where neck met shoulder and surely left a mark. Sherlock lifted his hips and urged John on. John smiled against Sherlock's skin and continued pressing cool kisses down his chest, pausing once to retrieve another ice cube.

The ice slid down the flat planes of Sherlock's stomach and created a slick, sweet path for John's lips to follow. He nuzzled the soft skin of Sherlock's lower belly and placed a kiss on each hip before grinning wickedly up at Sherlock. John slid his hands under the waistband of Sherlock's pants and pushed them down, revealing further smooth, taut skin and Sherlock's growing erection. He stroked a firm hand up and down Sherlock's length before lowering his head and taking Sherlock into his mouth.

Sherlock sucked in a breath and released a low moan as the slick, wet heat engulfed him. Everything around him faded and Sherlock could only focus on John's body between his thighs, his mouth on Sherlock's cock. John hollowed his cheeks and swirled his tongue and Sherlock squeezed his eyes shut. He let the euphoric haze of passion take over and clenched his fingers in John's hair. Sherlock slowly rotated his hips and John quickened his pace, head bobbing in time with Sherlock's shallow thrusts. A gasp escaped Sherlock's lips as the tightly coiled heat built and tension stiffened his muscles.

"John!" Sherlock tugged lightly on John's hair in warning and groaned loudly. Shudders wracked his body and he grasped John's sweat-slicked shoulders as he came. John pulled off of Sherlock with a small 'pop' and tenderly kissed his way up Sherlock's abdomen and chest, stroking soothing hands over his sides.

"John," Sherlock breathed. John felt Sherlock's pulse slowly return to normal and gave him a deep, languid kiss. Sherlock returned it enthusiastically and ran his hands over John's damp back. He yanked down John's pants and gave his arse a squeeze before reaching down to take John in his hand. He caressed the hard, velvety length firmly with skilled fingers and quickly brought John to the edge. It was only a few strokes until John went rigid and spilled over Sherlock's hand, moans muffled against Sherlock's lips.

The air shimmered with the heat radiating around them, collapsed against each other, limp and breathless. They lay together, boneless, for a few moments before John shifted. Their damp, glistening bodies slid together and John slipped away and retrieved the towel from his shower to clean the mess between them. That taken care of, Sherlock pulled John back on top of him and fit John's head on his shoulder. John pressed his mouth to Sherlock's neck and smiled. Sherlock was always pleased to see how well they fit together, from John's shorter stature against his own tall frame to the way John's slightly convex softness slotted perfectly with Sherlock's hollow belly. Sherlock typically winced at such clichés, but he and John were truly two matched puzzle pieces.

Sherlock carded his fingers through John's sweat-dampened hair and let his eyes drift closed with a satisfied smile as the post-coital haze pulled them both under into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! This is my first...smutty smut, you could say. Comments always appreciated :)**


End file.
